


Black n Gray

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: A lot of Swearing because these are some dirty teens, Buttercup gotta pay up, I made this for the shits and giggles, M/M, This is a crack ship so enjoy, We stan Robin writing fanfics, it gets heated 👀, yes this is Mitch x Mike content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: This is a Crack ship oneshot of Mitch and Mike
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/Mike Believe
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from @yousuehere drawing of them making out 😔👌🏽

Mitch pauses, his head in a daze while he lays back on the couch and takes a long deep sigh. He hadn’t been to Mike’s place in a while, and judging by the scattered clothes and pieces of garbage lying around, Mike wasn’t expecting company.

Mitch was planning on staying in his trailer and watch some shitty knock off movie, but something came up.

Mitch tills his head to face Mike, who was busy studying the mess that he has made. They were playing a video game and they both got uninterested rather quickly. But then again they could be doing better things.

“Sorry about the mess man,” Mike sighed. He sounded a bit uncomfortable saying it too.

“It’s cool, don't worry about it.”

“So uh, what’s up? I mean you don’t usually come over here much anymore.” I felt a little bad about that, we were pretty close in the friend group and I practically ghosted him.

Mike was now facing me waiting for a response. I came to him for a shitty problem rather than hanging out with him, I felt like a dick.

“I was thinking about Buttercup again...” I muttered.

“Oh, what about her.” Mike replied 

“You know our past relationship... and how I fucked her over.” I gritted my teeth and took a breath, this was going to be a long ass conversation.

I took out my pack of cigarettes and my lighter, I needed a smoke if I was going to talk about this. 

“Look, I know you and Buttercup aren’t on the best terms right now-“ Mike pauses and carefully thinks about what to say next.

“But... I know you can move on from that.”

I exhale a cloud of smoke as I begin my piece.

“Buttercup and I were close since like early childhood dude, and when we started dating that bond became closer. But then I had to act like a complete jackass and disregard her boundaries and what she wanted to show you guys about our relationship.” 

By the time I finished saying that, I got memories of me and Buttercup, how we were both happy and unbothered by each other, and how easy it was to talk to her. But now I’m practically avoiding her at all cost, and she hates me for good reasons. But I still wish I could go back and at least apologize, but I’m too much of a pussy to even look her in the eyes.

Mike was waiting for the rest of my pathetic venting. God he deserves a pat on the back for listening to this bullshit.

“So when we broke up... it was my fault and my behaviour, Buttercup didn’t do anything to deserve the shit that I’ve done to her. I can’t move on when I’ve hurt someone that was close to me. She deserves so much better.”

I felt a bitter taste in my mouth as I finished the last sentence. I popped another cigarette in my mouth and wanted for Mike’s response.

“Sorry... I forgot about the deep connection that you two had.” 

Mike shifted slightly and I could see a level of seriousness in his eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t move on. You fuck up and learned a lot about from it, your feel like shit and you hate your actions a lot, you want to apologize to Buttercup and own up to your mistakes. But Mitch, you both made mistakes and fucked up together, you have the ability to move on, and you have to because Buttercup already has!” 

Mike was right, I was holding on to something that has already moved on and will still think about me the same way. So I have to move on.

“Mike... thank you.”

“No problem, that’s what friends are for right?” He grinned. His smile seemed a bit brighter than usual but I didn’t mind it.

Mike’s phone vibrated with a notification from Robin:

“I’m coming over later with Boomer, Buttercup and Butch, I’m also bringing my fanfics so you better be home >:(“

*****

Mitch and I shared a laugh. Robin had always shipped us since Mitch and Buttercup broke up because I was “being too close” to him. She would set up events and shit that were specifically for us, not to mention her weird fanfics about us...

I remember when Robin sprayed me with water because she was originally going to make it look like it’s raining so we could walk home together. That backfired and I had to borrow one of Mitch’s shirts, I was actually wearing it today without realizing it. It kind of smelled like him.

“When do you think Robin will stop?”

“Probably when we make out in front of her.” Mitch says sarcastically.

We share another laugh, and I realized that I managed to make Mitch smile and laugh at a stupid yet threatening message. I liked it a lot, seeing Mitch all happy and hearing his laugh felt good.

It’s not like I haven’t had feelings for him before it’s just... complicated. First off, I don’t wanna ruin our relationship with with my shitty crush on him, fucking hell he already got out of a relationship. Secondly, I don’t even know his sexuality and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable in anyway. But the worst thing that could happen is that Mitch could reject or avoid him, like he did with Buttercup. 

I always had these strange feelings when he was near me or touching me in anyway. It made my face burn up and made my heart race like it was beating out of my chest. I could help but wonder what Mitch thought of two guys dating.

Mitch was slipping another cigarette in his moth when I spoke without thinking.

“What do you think about gay people?”

“What?”

I cupped my hand on my mouth staring at him in horror. Ah shit, well that’s one way to say I might have a crush on you and need your opinion about my sexuality.

“I think it’s cool, I don’t really mind.” Mitch didn’t even stutter or hesitate. 

“I wouldn’t look at the person any different, it’s their sexuality I don’t judge them for it, and it’s not like I’m exactly “straight” either.” 

He gave me a soft and genuine facial expression, then put his hand on my shoulder. I was immediately surprised at this and felt my heat up a little. I look up at Mitch, cigarette still in his mouth, a smug smile on his face while his other hand rests on his hair. He looked beautiful.

“Hey are you... um” Mitch says in only a whisper.

“Um... yea I am, and have been for a long time, I just didn’t want you to be weirded out by it” 

Mitch let go of my shoulder much to my disappointment but what was about to happen next was going to be much better.

*****

(Warning a small makeout scene, and uh more gay)

“Dude, I would have looked at you differently, you listened to my dumbass rant, made me feel better and well a lot more.”

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder, I was scared of nothing, and Mitch supported me. I wonder if I can still tell him about how I feel? I mean he said that he wasn’t entirely straight himself. I feel my heart skip a beat as I face Mitch who was staring at me with his gorgeous amber eyes accompanied with a serious expression on his face.

“Could I be honest with you for a minute?” Mitch said bluntly.

“Uh,sure.”

He scratches his neck and takes a deep breath.

“I think your cute, but no homo”

I was shocked not by the fact he looked bashful while saying this, but by the fact that he thought I looked cute.

Mitch was now leaning slightly on the couch and I took my chances and moved closer. Inches away from each other’s faces, memorized by beauty... and slight hornyness.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, his lips were against mine. 

He tasted like the cigarettes that he had smoked but I didn’t mind I was just happy to care. I felt his arm wrap around my waist while I grabbed a chunk of his hair and deepened the kiss.

“Holy shit, this wasn’t half bad as I thought it would be.” Mike looked cuter than before in this state. His lips were soft and nothing compared to Buttercup.

It was getting messy and heated real fast, kissing on the neck and the rest of the face and some butterfly kisses on their chest. But Mike forgot something, something very important... Robin was coming over.

“HEY MIKE I’M,” she stops dead in her tracks as she sees both boys break their heated kisses and stare at her.

holy shit this is going to make for some good fanfic Material.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to barge in like this, I’ll come over another day.” 

Before the boys could get out any words, she was gone.

*****  
“Robin what happened in-“

“BUTTERCUP NOT RIGHT NOW, I JUST SAW MY SHIP SAILED!” Robin was losing it.

“What do you mean?” Boomer questioned.

“I mean I saw Mike and Mitch heavily making out and kissing!”

The group when silent, but it was soon broken by Butch.

“I mean, shit I was with Robin from the beginning.”

“BUTTERCUP YOU OWN ME $5!”

“SHUT UP I DON’T OWE YOU ANYTHING!” Buttercup bellowed.

“Well I think we should go.” Robin said overjoyed. 

Everyone nodded as they left the area.


	2. Coming out and confessing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Mike tell the others that they’re dating and Mitch tries to fix his and Buttercup’s relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was convinced to write a part two so that’s what I did (shout up to my discord group once again)

“So you two are dating?”

Brick was standing across from Mike and I while Blossom sips her coffee next to him. Bubbles, Robin and Boomer sitting next to Mike waiting for my response, while Butch and Buttercup were to busy debating on what to order.

After that incident of Robin walking into Mike and I, it wasn’t long until the others found out about it and wanted to meet up.  
Robin couldn’t keep her mouth shut about anything so it was expected. Mike didn’t mind it too much since he wanted people to know about us, but I on the other hand was.

“Yea, we are.” 

“Fucking finally,” Boomer muttered.

“AH, IT SOUNDS EVEN BETTER WHEN YOU SAY IT!” 

“ITS MUSIC TO OUR EARS!” Robin and Bubbles exclaimed.

“Can both of you guys pipe down?”

“It would be helpful to listen to the rest of what they had to say without interruptions.”

Brick and Blossom clearly didn’t want to be here, it’s understandable since they probably had plains. I was pretty clear that they wanted to leave

“It’s not a big deal, but we wanted to tell you guys since we hangout with you daily, and because Robin probably twisted the story” Mike says as he glares at Robin

“So...you guys didn’t make out or-“

“Hey congratulations, we’re here support you two RIGHT Butch.”

Brick glared at his brothers who had his face stuffed with a doughnut. 

“oh I mean, shit nice you guys are finally gonna get some instead of being fucking prudes.” Butch responded.

“Dude shut up” 

“What Butters? I’m just being real heh.”

“l-language!”

Buttercup smacks Butch so hard that I think he sees the light for a split second. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she sat down to face Mike.

“So, how long?”

“Um, a few weeks.”

“You’ve been dating for a few weeks and didn’t tell us sooner!?” Buttercup said offensively.

“Buttercup Robin already told you guys-“

“That’s no excuse! We all thought Robin was losing it like she usually was, but it was true!”

Blossom took a deep sigh as she lays a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Buttercup we all didn’t know, so please act mature about this,” Blossom urged.

“Fine, congratulations Mike...you too Mitch” she muttered 

“I don’t mind you two dating at all!”

Butch was way too enthusiastic about this... it was creepy.

“Yea you have our support, we don’t mind at all!” Robin, Bubbles and Boomer reply cheerfully.

“Yea, what they said. Someone come with me to get a burger. Hey Bloss do you wanna-“

“Are you kidding me? This is a coming out and a confession get-together and you want to leave? Brick sit your ass down and let them finish” Butch growled.

“I’ll have to agree with Brick. I have to go as well but congratulations!”

“You guys are backstabbers...” Bubbles pouted.

“It’s okay guys, thank you for coming!” 

“Thanks Mitch, good luck.” Brick responds rather quickly as him and Blossom leave, leaving the Blues, Greens and Robin.

“Hey, welcome to the couple club!”

“Bubbles never said that again,” Buttercup Said bluntly.

This had to be the worst coming out and confession I’ve ever done.

“So what are you guys doing after this?”

“Butch SHUT UP!”

“HEY I’M INTERESTED TOO!”

“You guys are nosey as hell I swear...”

Mike looked exhausted, and I couldn’t blame him I was tired as well. He lays his head on my shoulder as Robin and Bubbles squeal.

“Can you guys shut up?”

*****  
It was getting late and we were about ready to rap it up. I had to talk to Buttercup before I left about what’s happened and to fix things. Butch Approached Mike and I with a high five and commented:

“Stay safe and wear protection.” Under his breath and with a smug ass smile on his face. What a slut 

Boomer was going off on Buttercup about some stupid bet and how she needed to “pay up.” While Bubbles and Robin were still fangirling over how Mike and I became canon.

I make my way over behind him and give him a hug.

“Hey Sugar tits~”

“ Pfff, holy shit, not in public” 

“Oh? Why not?” I kiss his neck in reassurance. His face turns redder than Brick’s cap, it’s adorable.

“I need to talk to Buttercup about-“

He cuts me off with a kiss and whispers:

“do what you gotta do, just be back okay?”

“I promise.”

*****  
I catch up to Buttercup who was leaning against a railing as she looks at the sunset. I make my way over to her feeling doubtful.

“Hey Buttercup.”

“Sup.”

This was already getting awkward and I didn’t even say my piece yet.

“I just...wanted to apologize”

She turns to me and waits for me to continue.

“God, where do I begin? First off, I didn’t respect your boundaries and comfort zone at all, secondly I didn’t respect the fact that you didn’t want to show the lovey shit that we do in public, and I was just a genuinely a dick of a boyfriend. You had and still have all reasons to be angry at me, but I needed to apologize because I fucked up and it’s my fault for being too much of a pussy to own up my mistakes.”

Buttercup took a good 2 minutes looking at me to make sure I was being honest. I was ready to face the results of what I’ve done even if we don’t end up on good terms at least I told her.

“Mitch.”

“Yeah.”

“I forgive you.”

She smiles lightly, but I can tell that she's still upset.

“We both fucked up in some areas, and we learned from it, it’s whatever man let’s move on. But just know that I don’t give out second chances like Butch dose with his ex’s.”

When she said that I got a sense of “never fuck with me again” and confirmation about my actions. I was just glad that she forgave before Mike and I were going to be in a serious relationship.

“So are we coo-“

My words are stopped by Buttercup punching me in the gut.

“If you were going to ask if we’re cool NOW than yes,” She smirked.

“Th-that’s cool.” I reply painfully 

“Now that that’s out of the way... I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t you dare fuck it up.”

I didn’t know if I should feel threatened or happy by Buttercup’s response.

“Hey, Mitch could I ask you one more thing?” 

“Yea sure, what?”

“How much do you love Mike?”

This wasn’t a question I thought Buttercup would ask me but I was ready to answer.

“I love him a lot, he is someone who’s helped me a lot and opened my eyes a lot. No offence to you but... god he’s such a different person than I remember.”

I could help but smile to myself, I was way to lucky 

“oh...wow.”

“Yea.”

“I owe Boomer $20 bucks...” Buttercup muttered.

“Wait wha-“

“LET'S GET BACK TO THE OTHERS-“

*****

“Dude...sugar tits? Do I want to know-“

“YOUR THE ONE WHO ASKED!” 

Mike and Butch we’re having an... interesting conversation to say the least. 

“sugar tits? what do i call you then Mitch, sugar di-“ 

“Don’t you DARE,” Buttercup growls.

“Aw, Butterbabe, you know that you can have this sugar, especially my sugary di-“

“Butch you have five seconds so use them carefully.”

Buttercup Sid Boomer a $20 before her. attention went back to Butch.

“If you tell anyone-“

“-I’m dead, got it.”

Buttercup chases Butch while Boomer and Bubbles go on a walk in the park. It was just me and Mike left.

*****  
“So how did it go?”

“It went smoothly”

Mitch and I were holding hands walking back from that nightmare of a “congratulations party.” I was pretty tired and just wanted to cuddle next to Mitch while he holds me in his arms.

Mitch stops in his tracks, a smirk appears on his face as he faces me.

“Hey, no ones around so could we”

He was right no one was around... and I mean I kinda needed another kiss.

“Fine but make it quick.”

After our first kiss, the kissing kept getting better and better, and after tonight it was just perfect. 

*EXTRA*  
I walked up to Princess morebucks in the morning with one thing in mind, to fuck her up. This bitch made a fanfiction account just to dislike all of my Mitch x Mike works... that wasn’t going to slide.

“Hey cuckoo bird what do yo-“

“MOREBUCKS LET'S STEP OUTSIDE REAL QUICK”

“Oh shit...a fight? This I gotta see” Mike exclaimed.

Morebucks and Robin were now outside with a crowd of people surrounding them. Robin was MAD, and looked like she was going to destroy Princess.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DISLIKE MY FICS? DON’T YOU DARE GIVE ME A BULLSHIT EXCUSE!” Robin yelled.

“Because I just felt like it, and I don’t even shi-“

Before Princess could finish Robin tried to pounce on her, But Blossom held her back.

“LEMME AT HER!!”

“ROBIN IT ISN’T WORTH IT”

“MOREBUCKS HERE ME LOUD AND CLEAR, I WILL BEAT YO ASS IF YOU TROLL ME AGAIN YOU GOT THAT?”

Robin was really heated but I was nice to see her standing up for us... I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash of a fic I’ve started, If you want another part convince me again.


End file.
